


The Beasts

by MedukaKenemiSunkist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Black Comedy, Exploitation, F/M, Horror, M/M, Multi, Splatter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedukaKenemiSunkist/pseuds/MedukaKenemiSunkist





	The Beasts

The beasts landed upon a tree branch outside of the young girls window.

“Which of us should do it?” came a deep, but feminine voice from the leftmost beast.

“I think _he_ should do it. He's the less expected one, and it'll be most heartbreaking to know that she's dying by a friend's hand. The emotion will not only be delicious, but savory,” giggled the beast on the right. The middle beast remained perched silently at this suggestion. “Well? What do you think?” the beast on the right nudged the middle.

“I don't have to do a thing. Just watch...” whispered the middle beast still unmoving.

The young woman entered the bedroom from a private bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her waist, her blonde hair darkened from being wet. She went to close her pastel pink curtains concerned about potential peepers and proceeded to unfold the white towel from her body, tossing it onto the bed and walking over to a bureau covered by lotions and perfumes, quickly grabbing a lotion and returning to the side of her bed.

“Would you look at the rack on that!” exclaimed the beast on the right.

“Forget the rack, look at that booty, and those thighs!” cheered on the beast on the left. The beast in the middle just grinned sarcastically. “Oh! I think we're about to get a show!” the two side beasts whooped, the girl on the inside laying down on her bed applying lotion to herself, and slowly moving her fingers to her pelvic area. She ran the edges of her nails along her slightly tanned inner thighs, slightly gasping at her own gentle touch.

“You didn't tell us we would be getting such entertainment!” the beast on the right continued to boast, slapping an arm on the middle beasts left shoulder blade and wing. The middle beast only smiled wider in response.

Inside, the young blond had moved her right hand up to her large breast, fondling it and playing with her nipple. Her left hand had moved completely onto her vaginal area, softly stroking her light pink folds and hidden clitoris. Tilting her head back and breathing heavily, she had no idea of the cackles of the beasts perched outside. It seemed as the beasts became rowdier, her pleasure increased. She entered fingers one at a time, quickly increasing her rhythm.

“I wonder if anybody in that house can hear her..?.” the beast on the right questioned through his laughter.

“That poor girl...she must really need some assistance. Should we?” the left most beast asked the two more masculine beasts. The middle beast shook his head and motioned for them to continue to watch and listen.

The young woman closed her eyes, beginning to moan at an audible volume. The euphoria brought upon by her own virginal touch a necessary substitute for a lover. Within her closed eyes, she began to see colors and lights flow to the rhythm of her body and touch, Feeling feverish and lightheaded, she increased the pace even more. Outside, the two energetic beasts were clearly becoming aroused, imploring the middle to allow them to end the girl's loneliness.

“We're done here,” the middle beast calmly stated, bringing the other beasts' eyes back to the window. It gave them a quick push, and the three silently floated to the edge of the window, peering through the pastel pink curtain. The girl had clearly achived orgasm, visible by her spasms and the sparkling liquids flowing from between her thighs. The spasms lasted longer then necessary, the girl gripping her comforter and pulling it to herself, in an attempt to cover up. A moment later, she lie still..

“What happened? We didn't do anything!” the left most beast yelled into the night.

“There's too many bright colors in the room. I didn't want to make a mess,” the middle beast stated, turning to fly away. Before the other beasts could follow, a white spider could be seen crawling over the girl's right thigh and onto her belly.

“...Party pooper,” the right beast sighed. Knowing that their work there was done, the two remaining beasts took flight into the night, following the strategist.

 

The three beasts flew through the night, exchanging the dark sky and moon for the midday in a small American city. They took perch on the tallest building of the city and surveyed the area.

“I can't see a fucking thing. This is why I hate small cities...” the middle beast growled in a sudden change of character. The right most beast climbed higher onto the electric rod of the building and patted his companion's shoulder.

“Don't worry Boss. I'm this tall for a reason,” the tallest beast reassured. He closed his eyes and searched through the area, ignoring various scents, sounds and thoughts that began to flood his brain. “Now I know why you say you hate doing cities. I can only imagine what hunting in that Metropolis Hell you call home was like,” the tall beast muttered, holding a hand to his head as if to help filter his psychic search better.

“You have no idea, and no one to trust with these blessed powers at all. If I turned anyone from there, surely there would be a clash of minds, and you both know how I love to be in command,” the Boss explained.

The feminine beast chuckled and punched the Boss lightly on the shoulder. “You could always give command to me. I would be a better leader then you after all...and you know you worship me enough to do so...” the feminine one said seductively, inching in closer to the Boss. He met her gaze of cold earth with his own and closed the gap between them. “You could only hope, my Princess. With us, there would only be an eternal power struggle, and I'm quite sure that turns only me on,” the Boss challenged with his own soft challenge.

“Guys! I found 'em!” the Tall One huzzahed. The other beasts turned their heads in acknowledgment, and concluded their argument, off to find their next prey.

“ _It's pretty terrible. Her mom posted earlier what had happened. Dying from a spider bite...”_ the message flared onto Billy's screen. He glanced at his cell phone before quickly dropping it. He was on his first delivery of the day, and apparently the customer was a young woman.

“I hope she's cute...I might just pay for her food...” Billy thought, quickly adjusting his thick glasses. The thought of approaching a cute female made sweat run down his face, regardless of all his boasting of boosted confidence. It was only his second day back on the job, which made him nervous enough. Splitting focus between the road and his thoughts, he didn't notice the three shadows flying overhead.

“I can hear his thoughts all the way up here...so pathetic,” spat the Boss, “I almost feel like we're doing him a favor!” he yelled flapping his feathery black wings with extra force.

“Be easy bro, not everyone can live the lives the three of us do,” the Tall One attempted to calm the Boss' impatience.

“He's still a man in uniform. I feel bad for him,” cooed the Princess, lowering her altitude. The Boss quickly lowered himself to her level and whispered, “It's bad enough we're flying in the middle of the fucking day. Don't fly where people can see you!” and he returned to his previous soar, the Princess quickly following.

Billy quickly checked his GPS and saw that he was quickly approaching his destination. “Shit...I'm already a half an hour late. Damned city traffic,” he cursed, sloppily double parking his red truck and grabbing the bag of take out. He jogged to the door holding the bag in one hand and built an even greater sweat. Without attempting to regain his composure, he rang the door bell. There was no answer. A few seconds seemed like forever while watching his breath create steam in the cold air, and he rang the bell again.

“Coming!” came a bright female voice from inside.

“...I probably should pay for this. I'm running so late...” Billy thought hopelessly. He shook where he stood, unsure if it was the cold or his own nervousness. A similar effect was caused when the door was opened by a female, possibly of drinking age, holding a glass of whiskey in her hand and wearing a feathery black nightie. “Uh...uhm...I'm sorry this is so late. I can pay for it if you want!” he apologized, closing his eyes and bowing his head.

“Don't be silly. It's cold out and it's rush hour. I completely understand. Why don't you step inside for a minute and catch your breath Billy?” the woman enticed, her warm blue eyes leading him into the foyer. The home was painted a warm suburban peach, and had fuzzy rugs to match. Clearly this was a family who lived in luxury. “Why don't you go have a seat in the living room for a moment?” the woman asked hospitably. He did what he was told without question, and took a seat on a furry couch that was a darker shade then the peach of the room.

“H-How did you know my name?” Billy asked, winking quickly, as if breaking from a trance. The woman sat next to him and laid a hand on his lap without a care.

“I asked specifically for you Billy, you don't remember me? I heard after high school you joined the military and became so big and strong I had to see for myself. I just love a man in uniform...” the woman purred, closing the distance between their faces and placing a sticky kiss on his lips. He closed his eyes and gently kissed back, his senses overwhelmed by her scent and feeling.

“Could this be it?” Billy asked himself, wrapping a muscular arm around the woman's slim waist. Clearly this was a woman with experience, and he wondered if a virgin could satisfy her.

“Today's your lucky day...I want some patriotic cock” the woman broke the kiss whispering, lowering her hands to his jeans and unzipping them, revealing the bulge in his underwear beneath. “So big and still only a virgin...not for long...” she continued, lowering her head while pulling his underwear aside.

“You guys are fucking assholes!” the Princess screamed telepathically at the Tall One and the Boss.

“You did say you felt bad for him,” the Tall One teased, chuckling in the shared thoughts.

“A leader has to do what a leader has to do. You didn't think I would be killing everyone did you?” the Boss mocked even further.

The woman was bobbing her head up and down on Billy's crotch, his hand holding her hair and his head leaned back in pleasure. “Your mouth feels so good,” he moaned as she rotated between licking his tip and taking him whole. Time had barely passed and the slow, salty buildup of ejaculation could be tasted.

“Oh trust me, he's going to die as soon as I get out of this fucking body. He's going to die _hard_ ,” the Princess muttered in the telepathic forum, disgusted that she could taste all of this even through mere possession.

“Ouch, that sounds painful,” the Tall One gasped, grabbing at his own crotch.

“Kill 'em dead Princess. I believe in you,” the Boss encouraged half jokingly.

“I'm not even going to let him see this body fully...he'll probably just get off the minute he gets inside,” the Princess snarled.

The woman then retracted her hold on Billy and quickly moved into a straddling position, moving her panties to the side, and hastily taking Billy inside her. He leaned up and roughly grabbed her, burying his face in her chest.

“I want all of you!” Billy groaned huskily as the woman began to move up and down upon him.

“We're just getting started big boy!” the woman gasped, her voice cracking in pleasure. Billy grasped her tightly and shook, releasing a large, hot load inside her as predicted. The Princess phased out of the woman's body.

“Damned virgins!” the Princess screamed, making Billy look up attentively.

“Hey, I know you! You're...!” Billy tried to acknowledge the Princess, and was quickly silenced by a dark claw wrapped around his throat and another around his falling erection.

“Was it worth it?” the Princess glared, closing her claw and castrating Billy, his bone still inside of the woman. His cries of pain could not survive the other claw opening his throat. Billy's lifeless body slumped on the couch, and the Princess dropped the woman's unconscious body to the floor.

“Messy...but I like it,” the Boss claimed with savory, appearing in the room.

“Damn...that must have hurt,” the Tall One cried, still holding at his crotch.

“Make me do that again, and I'll fucking kill you!” the Princess roared, raising her claws at the Boss.

“I didn't make you do anything. You know who our current targets are. It's up to you if you want to do it again, my Princess,” the Boss cackled, already heading towards the front door.

“What about the girl?” the Tall One gestured to the half naked body of the woman. The Boss shrugged.

“Leave her. She can be the scapegoat and answer for all of this...or you can have her for yourself. Keep in mind she was just used by one of our friends...” the Boss muttered apathetically, opening the door and taking flight. The Tall One shrugged and picked the woman up.

“You whore,” the Princess laughed, following after The Boss.

“I'm already a demon...hope she doesn't catch frostbite, or I'll have to do extra work to warm her!” the Tall One chased after his comrades, hysterically. The fun had just begun.

The bleak, overcast Mid-Western sky couldn't halt the adrenaline rush felt by the three beasts as they took flight. The abducted young woman shivered in The Tall One's arms, and unconsciously clung to his growing source of warmth that fought off the cold.

“What are you going to do with her once we're done?” The Princess broadcasted her thought playfully to the two other beasts.

“Have my own fun with her, maybe have a demon baby, maybe kill her. Didn't really plan that out,” The Tall One retorted awkwardly.

“Where we're going next, we can have all the fun we want. I hope you guys got past your initial squeamishness!” The Boss cackled, flying South West. The other two beasts adjusted their feathered black wings and followed suite.

“Where exactly are we going?” The Princess questioned, leering at the central leader and picking up speed.

“You'll see when we get there. What I will tell you, is you'll get to see one of your fetishes live, and I'll get to make a statement I've always wanted to make,” The Boss cackled more, breaking through the clouds into a clear blue sky overlooking a sandy desert. The two following beasts shot each other questioning looks and shook their heads.

The three took perch atop a church tower in a small, south western town. Though they were surrounded by desert and the sky was blue, a deep winter chill still penetrated even the beasts' hellish bones.

“Aren't we supposed to be weakened by holy objects?” The Tall One asked, adjusting the still unconscious woman in his arms and avoiding the crucifix atop the tower. The Boss merely smirked and climbed atop the cross flamboyantly, as if preparing a song for his compaions.

“Where our powers come from, humanity's belief in a deity have no effect! If anything, their belief in such icons as God and the Devil, holy and unholy, Heaven and Hell, strengthen the very fabric that gives us our powers! You could almost say, humans gave us our gift the moment they began believing in higher powers!” The Boss danced atop the cross apathetic to the growing attention given by the small figures standing outside the church doors. The two beasts stood in stunned silence, gazing upon the true colors of their leader. Upon acknowledging the undivided attention he was receving from his peers and the small figures below them, he kissed the cross at it's head, and stood before it, looking down into the crowd.

“People of the Earth! We are among you!” The Boss preached, announcing their presence to the onlookers below. “We have come from the realms of the higher powers you put your faith in, so I implore you, place your faith in us. We mean you know harm...” he continued, softening his tone and gazing throughout the crowd.

“Ahaha! I can hear their thoughts! I can hear their panic and questions!” The Tall One burst out, almost dropping the weight he carried. The Princess' eyes grew wide, hearing the mixture of fear and reverie from the crowd below.

“Small towns are great to hunt in...you can always find your target!” The Boss announced to the air, swooping from the church roof into the crowd and grabbing a large man from the crowd. The church goer's mullet flew erratically in the wind while he remained shocked in the Boss' arms. Black feathers fell upon the crowd as the two other beasts took flight, breezing upon a shocked crowd.

“Father...what was that...?” a churchgoer sobbed to the priest in fear.

“I don't know my child...but I would guess the devil among us...let us pray...” the priest whispered.

“Oh....fuck...” the muzzle headed churchgoer muttered, coming to in The Boss' arms.

“Those aren't such clean words for a God-fearing boy are they? Maybe you should watch your mouth!” the Boss shrieked, laughing maniacally, soaring higher into the sky and clutching the man in his arms. The man couldn't breathe the words and instead buried his face into The Boss' chest, feeling an unholy burn.

“I'm no protector my friend, I'm a teacher, and you will learn!” The Boss responded to the human touch. The man's face and hands began to burn with invisible fire, and he finally released a bellow of agony, almost falling from the Boss' arms.

“ _What makes him so special? I thought we moved on to Europe next?”_ T he Tall One questioned, adjusting his flight for the woman in his arms.

_“This one is personal...you don't force your beliefs on others without repercussion...”_ The Boss whispered in thought. He led them far into the desert, where little life existed below them and only a clear sky existed above. The three landed with their prisoners, the hot sand working it's way into the muscles of their feet. Upon their touch, the ground began to rumble, and a crucifix rose from the ground. _“Welcome to my world...she's all your's my friend...”_ the Boss whispered; the girl's clothes vanished and the mullet wearing churchgoer landed upon the cross.

“Don't mind if I do...” the Tall One grinned began to lick and bite at the girl's neck. She awoke instantly, and fell deeply into the reins of pleasure without question.

“ _I think I could get used to this_ ” the Tall One thought, continuing his assault on the naked girl's neck. Her breasts pressed against his dark shirt, her nipples becoming erect and poking his chest. This reaction did not go unnoticed, and the Tall One became more ferocious in his tasting of the girl's body; his tongue ran from her shoulders up to her neck and against her ear lopes, playing with the small earrings she wore. A groan of pleasure escaped her lips as he worked his way down to her bare chest. No skin went untasted as licks to her collar bone were followed by a firm grasp of her breasts and rough kisses were given to her erect nipples.

The Boss smacked the unconscious face of the Churchgoer to wake him. The churchgoer's hands rolled and balled into fists, but were held down by black leather.

“What is this? What's going on?!” the Churchgoer wailed when he opened his eyes.

_“Just a little devil work my friend..enjoy the show!”_ the Boss muttered, projecting his thought into the Churchgoer's mind.

“Don't struggle. It won't do you any good,” the Boss claimed, running his long black nails down the cheek of the Churchgoer. “Before you stands the threshold of human weakness...” the Boss whispered.

The Tall One shed his pants easily and entered the girl. The girl`'s pupils dilated as the Tall One kept thrusting into her; sand slipping through her fingers while she tried to grip it.

“Why are you doing this?! I thought we were all friends!” the churchgoer shrieked, trying to free himself of his bonds on the crucifix. The Boss responded with a maniacal laugh.

“Keep going! Give her all the pleasure you can! Satisfy those unholy urges boiling within you!” The Boss goaded the Tall One between laughs. The Princess made her way to the Boss' side, folded her arms, and began to laugh with him.

“You are so evil! I didn't think you had it out for this fool that badly!” the Princess gailed, slapping a hand on the Boss' back.

“You haven't seen anything yet! There's so much more in store,” the Boss grinned. The Tall One continued thrusting into the girl, lifting one of her legs above his shoulders and gripping her breasts, quickening his thrusts. She screamed in pleasure staring at the beast above her, completely unaware of the environment around them. The churchgoer stared wide eyed at the debauchery before him.

“It would seem someone's aroused by the show of pleasure before him...that's not very Christian of you. How could you become aroused at two people fucking in front of the cross you heretic!” the Boss sneered sarcastically, “Don't worry, you'll have your turn next.” The Tall One now had both of the girl's legs atop his shoulders, plunging himself deeper into the girl's cunt, raising her screams of pleasure almost to the breaking point.

“What about you? Are you turned on by this at all?” the Princess chuckled, throwing a joking punch at the Boss.

“Of course I'm turned on by this! There's nothing I love more then a little bit of debauchery...but I know how to get you soaking,” the Boss responded, losing his breath from his constant laughter. Before the Princess could respond, the Tall One lifted the girl without exiting her, and moved her in front of the crucifix, fucking her against it.

“Stop this now! I don't want this!” the churchgoer cried, tears streaming down his face. The Boss and the Princess flew up to him and licked the tears from his face.

“Ah...Christian tears...they taste so much better then holy water!” the Boss guffawed. The churchgoer howled, feeling the crucifix shake while the Tall One fucked below.

“Guys! I don't think I can hold it anymore!” the Tall One announced to his comrades before returning his attention to the girl. Sweat poured down his face and body, his wings becoming a damp shade of black. The girl's body spasmed below him, straining from constant orgasm.

“Do it! Fill her with a little beast! We shall see what happens when a beast and a human fuck!” the Boss ordered. Upon command, the Tall One filled the desert with a groan and spilled his seed into the girl's womb. He placed a hand upon the crucifix to gain balance and pulled himself from the girl, leaving her shaking on the sandy ground. The churchgoer sobbed above them, gasping a prayer of redemption.

“And now...the fun really begins!” the Boss removed the churchgoer's shackles and pulled him down to the ground. He tore the clothes from the man, revealing an erection sticking out from the weight of the man's body. “I knew you were a heretic and a hypocrite! But now it's your turn...” the Boss made his way over to the girl who had finally ceased her shakes and lay barely conscious. With no effort, he lifted her, and began to stroke her cunt, soaking from her own fluids and the Tall One's seed.

“What are you going to do with her now!?” the other two beasts questioned in unison. Their answer was a cock growing out of the girl's pelvic area. “Holy shit...” the two gasped.

The Boss led the girl over to the churchgoer and began to whisper in her ear. With a nod of hypnotic understanding, the girl closed the rest of the distance between herself and the churchgoer and turned him on his back. He tried to flee but she held him back with impossible strength, and forced her growing cock inside of his asshole inciting a cry of pain. Apathetically, she began to thrust mercilessly into him, one hand nearly ripping his hair from his head and the other holding his shoulder to keep him from fleeing.

“Gods I love this job!” the Boss crowed, walking to his comrades' side. They stared in amazement at the magical transvestite violating the churchgoer without remorse. The churchgoer's cries of pain and anguish echoed through the desert, only to be heard by the beasts, the girl, and whatever gods chose to look upon the scene.

“Remind us to never, ever fuck with you,” the Tall One breathed, unaware that he was still lacking his garments.

“Doesn't phase me that much. In fact I rather like this,” the Princess chuckled, mocking the Tall One's sensitivity. The Boss threw his arms out from his sides and moaned pleasurably into the open air.

“Having power feels way too good! No high could ever compare!” the Boss cried. A few feet away, the girl was still violating the churchgoer who had ceased his screaming and now lay with his hands atop his head in somber acceptance. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, trying to contain whatever pleasures she felt so not to finish so quickly.

“After him who's next? I want to have some more fun! Do I get another girl?” The Tall One asked, giggling from an adrenal surge.

“You always want another girl! Let me have the next one! I have to show you both how to be really brutal!” the Princess exclaimed competitively. The two beasts glared at each other and bared their fangs, bursting into evil laughter a moment later.

“With due time my friends. I have to decide who we go for next...but I somehow feel like I'm forgetting someone...” the Boss stated, raising a hand to his chin and stroking his beard.

“I'm sure we'll figure it out. Are we going to Canada next? Or Europe?” the Tall One asked, walking over to the Boss and placing a hand on his shoulder. In the distance, the girl screamed in orgasm, her unnatural cock throbbing inside of the churchgoer, filling him with unholy seed. The churchgoer still lay with his hands atop his head, releasing fresh tears.

“That's my cue,” the Boss rose his head and strode to the girl and the churchgoer. She looked up at the Boss seeking approval, and was answered by a set of claws through her throat. “Sorry. I don't need anymore toys,” the Boss snickered, reaching for her cock with his other hand and ripping it from her pelvic area. He thrust the bleeding cock back into the churchgoer, and slammed a palm against it, driving it deep within. The man finally lifted his head and howled in agony.

“That got a response from you. Now tell me...” the Boss turned the man over onto his back and made eye contact, “how would you like to die for the sins of others?” he asked, squinting his eyes and curving his lips into a seductive smile. The churchgoer's eyes grew wide and he shook his head, unable to breathe a word. The Boss lifted him and flew to the crucifix, slamming him against it. He broke his claws off into each of the man's wrists, nailing him to the crucifix. Blood leaked freely from the churchgoer's wrists, dripping onto the sand below. The churchgoer made frantic breaths in between pained faces.

“Unfortunately, I don't have a crown of thorns for you...but you don't deserve a crown anyways. That being said, I'm off. You've wasted enough of my time already,” the Boss spat, flying to rejoin his comrades.

“You're not going to kill him?!” the other two beasts questioned in unison again. They stood behind, waiting for answer in mid-air.

“His God is merciful right? Let him work that out,” the Boss chuckled, slowly flying away.

“But I still feel like I'm forgetting something...” the Boss spoke to himself, his comrades beginning to follow.

The forever warm California sun shone down upon a blue haired girl sitting in a park. She sipped her iced coffee and stared obsessively at her cell phone, waiting for a particular text message.

_“This is really weird...first Wilda died, and now Billy and Drew have stopped messaging in,”_ the girl's phone buzzed with messages from one of her group chats. She quickly put her iced coffee down and raised her hand to unlock her phone's screen. The backlight was barely visible in the sun, forcing her to squint her eyes to see clearly.

_“I wonder what's going on. This is too weird to be a coincidence,”_ buzzed another message.

_“o_o”_ the girl replied with her usual emoji. She sighed and lay her phone back in her lap without locking the screen. A gentle breeze passed, swaying her long hair.

_“Don't have much to say eh, Mickey?”_ buzzed another message, vibrating the phone in her lap. Mickey sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

“ _I'm too nervous! I'm meeting my boyfriend for the first time!,”_ Mickey picked up her cell phone to respond.

_“Hey! Sorry I'm going to be a little late! Have to get a gas refill! See ya soon!”_ the supposed boyfriend sent.

_“The first time? Have you seen a picture of him? Do you have anyone with you? Are you meeting in public?”_ the chat questioned. Mickey sighed, putting her phone down again and laying her head back over the bench. It was supposed to be winter, but the California sun warmed the chills Mickey felt as she waited. In her mind, not responding meant not being lectured, and gave her the ability to ignore her friends' worries...even if she couldn't really ignore the constant vibrations in her pocket. She would have silenced her phone, but then she may not have an idea of when her boyfriend was arriving. The slight rustling of the trees and sounds of passerby relaxed her leading her into a daydream.

“Hey, are you alright?” a petite male voice asked, shaking Mickey's shoulder. She stirred from her sleep in a warm daze. The sunset orange sky hurt her eyes at first. Before she could adjust, the voice asked further, “Wait, you're Mickey, right? I've been looking for you! No wonder you weren't answering my calls.”

“Alex?” Mickey tried to confirm, opening her eyes slightly to a young man with dirty blond hair and eyes that matched the trees' leaves surrounding them. The young man nodded and pat her shoulder softly before sitting next to her.

“I bought an iced coffee for myself before getting here, but you can have it if it'll help you wake up,” he spoke with caring, holding a full cup of iced coffee to her. Mickey shook her head and reached for her iced coffee which was now as watery as a cup full of ice cubes could be. With an annoyed sigh, she accepted the iced coffee from Alex and sipped through the straw slowly.

“How long did I sleep for? I'm sorry you had to come and find me,” she wondered quietly. Alex responded with his own sigh and put his arm around her shoulder.

“I tried to reach you for about twenty minutes while driving here. Since we agreed to meet at the entrance of the park, I figured you'd be waiting in visible distance. So, I would say, about forty minutes to an hour? Anything could have happened to you, and now knowing that you were sleeping, I feel terrible for not getting here sooner,” Alex's voice trailed off in an obvious fish for reassurance.

“No no, it's okay...you might have run out of gas if you didn't fill your car up. It's my fault for falling asleep. It was just too nice and warm,” Mickey obliged Alex's request for reassurance, sipping deeply from the iced coffee. The coffee still felt heavy in her hands making her unsure of if it was a large cup or if she was still sleepy.

“Are you feeling well? We can always cancel our plans for the night. I'll take you home so you can sleep more if you want,” Alex offered, standing up and holding his hand out to help her up. Mickey shook her head and sipped more of the coffee. Afterwards, she freed a cold, wet hand to grasp Alex's, spreading some of the coolness of the coffee onto his palm.

“I already told my family I would be staying out late, and I don't want to disappoint you. Plus, I feel fine. Just slightly sleepy still. That nap drained more energy then it gave me, but the coffee should kick in soon. I'll be fine, let's go. I have to use the bathroom anyways,” Mickey continued her reassurance, tightening her wet grasp and lowering her head from gazing up into his eyes. He smiled warmly, and began walking hand in hand with her out of the park.

The sky went through several shades of red in the short walk to Alex's car. When they finally reached it, the red, orange, and pink sky began to turn purple and other shades of dark blue.

“A half moon isn't as romantic as a full moon, but it'll have to do,” Alex's voice sung of disappointment. He reached for his car keys and pressed a button to unlock both doors; opening Mickey's door for her and holding his arm out in welcome.

“Why thank you sir, I didn't know such a knight would be letting me ride aside his steed tonight,” Mickey joked with a mocking royal tone while stepping into the car. Alex closed the door behind her and jogged over to the driver's side, letting himself in quickly. He inserted the key and turned it, starting the car. The opening music of some Japanese anime began to play alongside the noise of the engine. She couldn't remember the name of the anime it was from, but it was a very upbeat and invigorating tune. Her eyes fluttered, and she slid the iced coffee into the cup holder, almost dropping it.

“Did the walk help wake you up? Or are you still feeling sleepy?” Alex reiterated his question innocently.

“Yeah...I my eyes feel heavy...just take me...” Mickey's eyes closed completely, the only sign of life being her light breathing.

“Alright, I'll take you home...” Alex grinned, rubbing his hand along Mickey's shoulder and neck. He returned his attention to the steering wheel, putting the car into drive and taking off into the sunset.

The Boss scratched his head as the three beasts flew over the mid Atlantic. The constant assault of blue was mesmerizing to the eyes and left all three in thought.

“I still feel like I forgot about something,” the Boss thought once more, still scratching his head.

A wave crashed against the coast of a small seaside town. Dark clouds warned the villagers to remain home and avoid the forthcoming storm.

“Seems pretty dead to me,” the Tall One cracked as the three landed on the edge of a pier. A gust of wind blew against them, taking some feathers from their wings as if to ward off their intrusion. The Princess laughed royally in mockery of the wind.

“Maybe they knew we were coming and decided to flee,” the Princess continued her empowered banter, taking large steps towards the town. “Who would have thought that Rickey and Kenny would make our lives easier and hide together! Now we can pay the debt for our powers and do as we wish!” she sung with confident glory. The two other beasts held shit eating grins, following in her stead.

“We should walk to them...the fear in the air is too delicious to waste,” the Boss groaned in seductive pleasure, rolling his head back and closing his eyes. The two others shot impatient glares towards him for his contradiction.

“Why do you always want to do things so slowly!? We could have been done already if not for constantly going along with your diabolical plans!” the Princess was the first to crack her opinion like a whip. Neither the noise, nor her insubordination caused the Boss to react. He stood with his eyes still closed apathetically. The air went quiet, the challenge made by the Princess silencing even the wind, creating a tense and thick miasma to match the oncoming storm.

“She's right. We would have been finished and living like gods already if we'd ended this quickly. Give us a reason why at least!” the Tall One chimed in, surprising both beasts with an unexpected aggression. The Boss lowered his eyes to contact position and chilled the others with a cold and focused stare.

“Do you really think killing those close to us was the price for our powers? You're mistaken if you do, and that thought alone says everything about why you had to pay for your powers. The price of our powers was to create fear and suffering, regardless of the method. Death was merely an option to speed up the process. Call it a handicap to speed up the process, and give you a tutorial to show you the savory taste of misery. Does that make sense to you? It's not about death, it's about enjoying your powers to their fullest extend,” the Boss lectured. The Tall One nodded in understanding and stood down.

“So now you're saying we aren't fit to have these powers? Are you actually calling us weak and simple-minded now?!” the Princess parried the explanation in anger. She retraced her steps on the pier and came face to face with the Boss and raising a fist. “I'll show you weak and simple-minded!” she tried to threaten, bringing her fist into contact with the Boss' cheek, only causing his head to turn. She stood there panting with her fist still clenched. With a sigh, the Boss lifted his head and cracked his neck with a roll before returning her gaze.

“Do you really want to fight? We'll end up destroying this town and wasting such valuable misery. We wouldn't want to kill too many people at once, would we?” the Boss calmly raised a verbal sword. The Princess still stood panting but releasing her fist. Behind them, the notification sound of a cell phone chirped, breaking their focus. With a quick turn, they saw the Tall One reaching into a barely visible pocket.

“Why do you still have that thing? We have everything in our minds...” the Princess questioned while resisting the urge to laugh. The Tall One unlocked his screen and opened a window, disregarding whomever had sent the notification.

“Unlike the two of you, it hurts to have everything stored and operating in my head. There isn't a painkiller strong enough to fight off the migraine...oh...would you look at this...” the Tall One answered without breaking his gaze from his phone. The other two looked on in wonder, silently waiting for the Tall One to finish. “Apparently Mickey was found in some guy's apartment. This article says she was was seen by a cop, and she was getting into a car with some guy who had found her sleeping on a bench. The cop thought the guy looked like a known sex offender who had recently been released, so he called in with the license plate of the car to trace it.” he stopped short with a sigh of disappointment. He kept his eyes low and glued to the screen of his phone.

“...And what happened then? Did they rescue Mickey? Was it just a mistake?” the Princess asked, goading the Tall One to finish the article.

“I knew there was something I was forgetting about! No wonder I thought about California while we were out west!” the Boss sang with enlightenment, oblivious to the information. The Princess slapped him hard, the surprise sending him stumbling more then the blow itself. They both returned their eyes to the Tall One, who still kept his eyes on his phone. An insane smile crept along his face before a pained laugh escaped his lips.

“They found her fighting against him naked in the his apartment, which was an obsessive level of immaculate. The officers couldn't get a clear shot, but some idiot opened fire anyways and hit Mickey instead of the killer, who ran at the cops screaming some garbage. Now they're both dead, and they have to wait for an autopsy to determine if her abductor even raped her before she was killed...so in another words, the cops killed her instead of rescuing her! Isn't that some bullshit! They stole our kill!” the Tall One held his sides from the pained laughter. He bent his knees without breaking a note of his laughter. The Princess lowered her eyes and crossed her arms.

“Poor Mickey...everyone always told her that meeting someone from online was a bad idea..” the Princess whispered. The atmosphere around the three beasts remained undisturbed by their presence and leaving them in private.

“I keep saying all the sick fucks in the world live outside of the cities. Now do you believe me? It sucks that we couldn't play with Mickey before this happened though...if only I remembered before.” the Boss released an aggravated chuckle. Their moment of mourning was interupted by the sound of thunder rumbling. The three stood and walked off of the pier. They took a deep breath and focused their eyes on the town.

“So are we walking it? This storm is going to be so nice,” the Boss asked shooting glances to his companions. The Princess slapped his back playfully and giggled.

“You can't tell me what to do! You're just a jester who knows how to have fun. I'm the real Queen!” the Princess giggled louder, sarcastically agreeing with the Boss' proposition.

“I'll fight you one day so you can earn that title,” the Boss shot back with a toothy grin. The dark clouds beckoned for the trio to continue into the town and dance through the storm.

“First everyone starts disappearing randomly, and now Mickey dies after being abducted by a rapist! What could be next?!” bellowed a skinny, brown haired man in an English accent coated with whiskey. He swirled his glass before sipping it and putting it onto a desk nervously.

“This storm isn't helping either...every time there's thunder and lightning my life flashes before my eyes...I don't know what's making me more nervous, nature telling us we might die or you constantly fidgeting with your glass and pacing around the room! You're not helping Rick!” a younger boy cried in a dutch accent. Rick raised his hands to his head and forced himself to sit, his legs shaking. He reached for his glass and finished the rest in one shot before standing up to pace again. Thunder rumbled outside with each step he took, his shadow dancing along the light of the room.

“Okay, we need to calm down Kyle. Look, Tara and Mickey had explainable reasons for what happened to them. Billy is a mystery, and Mike is never online because he always ends up fighting with Bobby. I'm sure we're over thinking this,” Rick reasoned, trying to convince himself more then Kyle. Kyle lowered his head into his hands and sobbed in frustration.

“I would have felt better if Alanna had come to stay with us too. Who knows what could happen next...at least Will is staying in New York with Bobby. But Alanna wanted to stay at home and we didn't even think of going to stay over there,” Kyle muttered in broken sobs. Rick kicked his chair in frustration and balled his fists.

“Don't remind me! We could be over there protecting her and instead we're here, hiding away and being punished by this storm! It's like something from a generic old horror movie! Fuck it, I need another drink,” Rick ranted, marching to closet and withdrawing a hidden bottle from it.

“I thought you didn't like drinking while you were upset,” Kyle looked up at Rick and asked with watering eyes. Rick took a heavy gulp of his whiskey and returned the glass to the desk.

“I don't...this is a special occasion. It's not everyday your friends get picked off one by one,” Rick retorted, spraying loose whiskey as he spoke. Kyle wiped his face before covering it again. “You should have one yourself. It helps take the edge off, if only a bit,” Rick offered, sitting next to Kyle and patting him on the back.

“Don't tell me you're drunk already. And you're too close for comfort!” whined Kyle, as he jumped from the bed and stood in the center of the room. “Where am I even going to sleep? I don't want to sleep next to you!” Kyle continued in frustration. Rick swayed tipsily, grabbed the bed to keep his balance while getting up. He stumbled to the computer chair and sat, leaning one arm against the desk.

“Why don't you want to sleep next to me eh? Afraid I'll violate you before our luck runs out? So you'd rather die a virgin?” Rick slurred his words in a seductive tone. Kyle jumped towards the door and grabbed the knob.

“When you say that I definitely don't want to sleep anywhere near you! I'd rather risk being picked off while sleeping alone then having my first time be with you!” Kyle cried, his face a flurry of fear and anger. Rick laughed in his chair, barely able to lift his head from his hand.

“What's so funny Rick? I think you guys fucking like rabbits is a good way to go...” a deep, but female voice rang throughout the room. Kyle's eyes widened in fear and he grabbed the doorknob tighter, but too shocked to turn it. At the same time, Rick fell from his chair, struggling to get up and run to the door, instead landing at Kyle's feet. “There's no need to run boys, you wanted me to be here anyways...so here I am,” the voice continued, a shadow appearing outside the window. Kyle tried to turn the knob, but the door wouldn't open, and turned back to face the shadow.

“Alanna...?” Rick asked fearfully, leaning against Kyle's leg and staring out the window. Lightning lit the stormy sky, revealing Alanna the beast, her dark hair and wings soaked from the storm and a wicked smile spread across her face. The two boys kept their place in silence, staring on as even as she blew the window open, sending glass flying through the room. She stepped in, crunching the remains of the window beneath her feet with every step. “For all these powers and invulnerability and a girl still gets wet from the rain. I'll find out demons can still catch colds next...what? I thought you two would be happy to see me,” she joked, feigning a caring tone and inching towards the still shocked Rick and Kyle.

“Alanna...what happened to everyone? Did you?” Kyle murmured unable to make a full question. She raised her hands to her shoulders and rolled her eyes innocently.

“I only killed Billy. Can't say much for everyone else. Don't worry, I won't hurt you boys...much,” Alanna answered with sarcastic innocence, continuing to creep towards the boys. Upon her answer, Kyle was able to turn the door knob and open it.

“Hey guys. You should have invited us to the party!” Will laughed merrily, blocking the entrance way of the door, Bobby standing behind him and stroking his beard with intrique. Kyle fell back onto the floor next to Rick, both alternating looks at Alanna,Will, and Bobby.

“If you make your lover's vow now, I might be able to convince these guys to let you live...” Alanna offered, glancing from the other beasts down to Kyle and Rick. The two boys looked at each other and then to Will and Bobby.

“My family...you guys came from that way...” Rick whispered choking on fear. Will and Bobby entered the room. Bobby closed the door behind him and walked to the computer chair, finding himself a seat.

“I said I delight in suffering, I never said I was an asshole. Your family is safe, that's more than I can say for the two of you,” Bobby explained, crossing his legs and swaying his hands. Will bent at the knee and leaned down to make eye contact with Kyle and Rick, patting both of their shoulders.

“You guys had better put on an Oscar worthy show. If I've learned anything about these two, they're not very easy to persuade,” Will whispered, to the boys, before returning to a stand and taking a spot leaning against the wall.

“Wha-what do you want us to do?” Rick asked fearfully, staring first at Alanna and then to Bobby. Bobby, lit a cigarette and leaned back in the chair without an answer, only to look at Alanna.

“I want to watch you two fuck like rabbits. Fuck for your lives. Give up your virginity to each other...I was promised I would get a show,” Alanna answered, still smiling a joyous and sadistic smile. Kyle glanced at each of the three beasts before feeling hands wrap around his face.

“Wai-” Kyle tried to say before being cut off by a full kiss on the mouth. He struggled to free himself from the grip, only to be freed and gasp for air.

“I'm sorry Kyle, but if giving Alanna what she wants will keep me alive, I'll do anything!” Rick shouted, forcing Kyle into another rough kiss and moving a hand to grip his shirt tightly. Alanna kept her smile and moved to lean on the wall near the broken window, wind and rain blowing into the room, soaking the floor and curtains closest.

“It was a dark and stormy night when Rick forced his love and life upon Kyle, only to realize he wanted to be together forever with the boy who saved his life,” Alanna sang, her gaze devouring every moment of Rick forcing himself onto Kyle. Bobby leaned back in the computer chair, resting his head on the wall behind and blowing a cloud of cigarette smoke into the air.

“It's so nice to have a day off and just watch. Have all the fun you can guys,” Bobby muttered sleepily. Will laughed while Alanna continued to sing broken and reworded bits of different love songs. Each motion Rick took pushed Kyle closer to the bed up to mounting against the bedframe where Kyle pushed Rick off of him.

“It's not fair that you keep undressing me...you should be naked too...” Kyle murmured holding back a sob. The three beasts all looked up in surprise at Kyle's statement. Rick began struggling to remove his own clothes in response.

“I'm glad you're getting into the mood Kyle, but I don't want you guys to rush. This wouldn't be any fun then,” Alanna giggled, pursing her a hand to her lips mischievously. The sound of a finger snapping echoed through the room, and suddenly both boys were unclothed. The surprised group stared in unison at Will whose hand was still held in near snapping postion.

“What? I wanted to make things easier for them,” Will innocently defended himself. The group still stared on in silence before Bobby broke it.

“I said no magic during the final test. You guys lose points,” Bobby sighed with annoyance. He ran a hand along his head before flicking his cigarette onto the wooden floor and stepping it out. “Honestly, what am I going to do with you...” he continued, producing a flask from a small pocket and drinking deeply.

“You could always make him join them! A threesome sounds even more fun then losing points! And how come you can drink but I can't?!” Alanna chirped, her voice bouncing from excited to annoyance in seconds. Bobby removed the flask from his lips and returned it to his pocket. He quickly licked any loose alcohol from his lips before leaning down towards his knees and responding officially,

“I'm not the one being tested right now. You can drink when we go on hunts that aren't for training. As for your suggestion, while I like the idea, rules are rules,” Bobby's gaze moved from Alanna, to Will, and then to the two boys who still lay naked near the bedframe. “What are you two waiting for? Do you want to die or not? Those dicks aren't going to do anything by themselves you know,” Bobby laughed raising a hand to point at the erections each boy had that were nearly touching. Will wiped his head in relief after Bobby finished, only to find himself scolded. “Don't look so relieved. I might change my mind considering it looks like our friends here like the idea of a demon fucking them more then fucking each other. And here I thought they had a thing for our Princess,” Bobby rolled in the computer chair laughing, oblivious to his flask falling from his pocket and hitting the wood floor with a petite thud.

“Get with the program you furballs! I don't really like the idea of beastiality!” Will yelled, moving from the wall and kicking Rick from behind, sending him down onto Kyle, their bodies making full contact. Kyle used the moment of Rick's shock to shove him off and crawl quickly towards the flask lying on the floor. Before Bobby could kick him away, Kyle had reached the flask and opened it, pressing it against his lips to take a large swig.

“Looks like the kid had some fight in him after all...this is going to get interesting...” Bobby spoke apathetically, staring on as Kyle finished the alcohol in the flask and tossing it to the side. He fell to the floor gripping his sides in pain, goosebumps forming on his skin and his hair standing erect enough to match his cock.

“What was in that?” Alanna yelled, marching over to Bobby and pointing at Kyle who now lay in fetal position on the floor, coughing up a mixture of blood and phlegm. Alanna stood between Bobby and Kyle, tapping her foot against the floor, one hand still pointing at Kyle, the other gripping her waist.

Rick was finally beginning to lift himself from the floor, reaching onto the bedframe for support. Behind him, Will stood in wonder, watching as Rick lifted himself. At the same time, Kyle ceased his coughing and shaking, beginning to stand behind Alanna and Bobby. Bobby looked from Alanna, to each boy beginning to stand. He returned his stare to make eye contact with Alanna and smirked.

“That flask was a cocktail most normal humans would perish from. Just imagine every notorious substance blended together with alcohol. Our friend Kyle here is in his own world now...let's see how he copes,” Bobby finally answered, almost an eternity later, motioning with his head to Kyle, who now stood fully behind Alanna. She turned to meet a ferocious, but empty gaze.

“Kyle?” Alanna stuttered, making eye contact with an intoxicated Kyle. She was answered by silence. “Are you alright?” she asked with a hint of worry.

“Rick...where's Rick?” Kyle questioned, oblivious to everyone in the room. Alanna moved closer to Kyle and point behind him towards Rick, who held firmly onto the bedframe to keep his stance. Kyle turned and marched towards Rick, wrapping one arm around his waist, and gripping Rick's now limp cock in the other.

“Kyle what are you-” Rick began to ask before being silenced by a ferocious kiss from Kyle. Rick tried to struggle against Kyle's control but to no avail.

“What a hypocrite,” Alanna chuckled, her volume falling beneath a cry from Rick. Kyle had broken the kiss with Rick and moved behind him, raising his hold from Rick's waist to around his chest.

“We're going to survive Rick!” Kyle sang, biting down ferociously on Rick's neck and forcing himself inside of him. Rick cried out in pain as Kyle began to thrust mercilessly inside of him without a response to his friend's pain. Rick held onto the bedframe, his body being pulled and pushed each time Kyle thrust back and forth.

“I'm a man of my word,” Bobby stated, holding a hand on Alanna's shoulder. She reached one of her hands up to lay atop Bobby's hand and smiled.

“This isn't as much fun as watching them struggle. So much for your no magic rule,” Alanna giggled sarcastically.

“She's right!” Will joined in unison, yelling over the grunts and squeals coming from the two boys.

“You did say no magic. I assume it applies in this case too hehe,” Alanna snickered lightly, lifting Bobby's hand off her shoulder and turning to face him.

“I think I also said the two of you pass. Did I? I forget,” Bobby shrugged,”Either way, it's up to the two of you whether or not to kill them. How will you decide if you spend the entire show talking to me and not watching them?” he continued, gesturing towards Kyle and Rick, who had begun to slow down. The room was now filled with the sound of heavy rain falling upon the windowsill and heavy pants coming from the two boys. Alanna turned to stare at the boys, making eye contact with Will who still stood near them. Discomfort crossed Will's face when he realized he was standing closer to the boys rather then his companions. Without wanting to alarm anyone by his movement, he crept past the boys.

“What's wrong? Don't wanna get caught by a hairy dick?” Alanna joked at Will, causing him to break into a spring and rejoin his companions.

“Not really. Maybe another time,” Will panted, bending at the knee upon reaching Alanna's side.

“Well then,” Bobby stated, walking up to Alanna's other side, forming a horizontal line in size order with the other beasts. Will turned to look at the cause of the comment, and saw that Kyle removed himself from inside of Rick. What surprised the three was not that Kyle was now holding Rick against the bed and licking his crotch up and down, flicking his tongue at the tip, but that Rick was no longer limp.

“Who would have thought that Rick would have liked being violated so roughly,” Will chuckled.

“It's usually the ones that act all high and mighty that like to be dominated,” Bobby remarked.

“Are you saying you want Will to dominate you sometime?” Alanna giggled, throwing a light punch at Bobby's arm.

“Nah. I would much rather have tiger paws on my back than to let a sheep inside of me,” Bobby retorted, throwing a light punch back at Alanna.

While the three bantered on, Rick leaned his head back and groaned in pleasure at Kyle's growing assault on his erection. Alterating between licking and taking him in his mouth wholly, Kyle grew more aggressive with each moan. The two were lost in their newly found intoxicated pleasure. Now oblivious to their audience, the walls of inhibition began to crumble. Rick ran a hand through Kyle's hair gripping it, antagonizing him to continue.

“Drink me dry,” Rick groaned through clenched teeth. Kyle broke his oral hold on Rick with a loud smack and gazed up at him, still holding and stroking with one hand.

“Whatever you want...” Kyle murmured, returning his mouth to Rick's genitalia. The three beasts gazed in shocked silence. The thunder that had previously been an ominous tune now provided a feverish score with the rain acting as a stringed instrument.

“So what do we do now?” Will asked, breaking the silence, looking to Alanna and Bobby who continued to stare at the boys.

“I said it's your decision. I'm going to go find a drink somewhere. Come and find me when you're finished,” Bobby responded, walking towards the window and spreading his wings. Will shrugged and followed suite, before giving Alanna a quick glance.

“I'm not going to kill them. I think it'll be funnier if they have something to talk about in the morning. Killing them would be too merciful,” Alanna decided, following her companions. The three looked back once more to see Kyle on top of Rick, taking each other's genitalia in their mouths. The beasts were ignored as they took flight, leaving behind the only two virgins to survive their war on purity.

“Think we should at least fix the window?” Will suggested to the minds of the other two beasts.

“Leave it. That'll be something else they have to worry about in the morning,” Alanna shot back. The three continued their flight in silence, unbound of the debt for their powers, and free to do as they wished.

 


End file.
